The subject matter of this application relates to user interaction with displayed user interfaces. Computer systems can include peripheral devices, such as keyboards, monitors, and mice, which allow a user to interact with the computer system and control aspects of user interfaces. Some peripheral devices, such as a mouse, a stylus and the like, allow a user to make precise inputs to control a displayed user interface. However, other devices, such as a touch screen display, a touch pad, a motion-sensitive camera, and the like, are more accessible to users in certain instances but user inputs are much less precise. Touch screen displays, touch pads, and similar user input devices can be included in any number of devices, such as monitors, laptop computers, table computers, cellular telephones, point-of-sale kiosks, and the like.
A problem with various implementations of touch screens, touch pads, and motion-sensitive cameras devices is how to determine what object a user intends to target. When a mouse is used to control a user interface, the mouse pointer indicates a particular point on a screen. The point indicated by the mouse pointer is much more precise than a user's finger is on a touch screen. However, using a mouse is not desirable or feasible with certain devices, such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, and the like. In contrast to a mouse, a touch screen display is much less precise. When a user touches a touch screen display, it may not be clear what point the user is intending to target because the user's finger is much larger than any one point on the touch screen display or the finger might obscure a good view of the element-of-interest enhancing user precision errors.